1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustable display table.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, when exhibitions, shows, etc., are held, the place of exhibition is prepared in advance based upon arrangement plans, etc. which enhance the effectiveness of displays and special characteristics of the items displayed. In the preparation process, various utensils, equipment, materials and tools, etc. are brought into the exhibition place in large numbers, and "human wave" tactics are used to set up the exhibition place in a short period of time.
The display tables are no exception. A "terraced display" system having lower displays in front and higher displays in the back is employed in order to utilize the available space most efficiently and to attract the attention of exhibition-goers. Accordingly, various types of tables of different heights are brought in and set up and skilled personnel are called for assembling such tables.
However, the supervision of the loading, transportation, unloading, installation and removal etc., of a large number of tables of various types requires considerable labor and complicated record-keeping. The preparation of such display tables for the actual display items also requires considerable labor, with multi-level displays, etc., being used (from the standpoint of display style) in order to utilize the available space efficiently, and in order to attract the attention of exhibition-goers. Such multi-level displays may be set up by bringing in various types of tables of different heights. However, an excess or shortage of tables of specified heights often occur at exhibition locations. In such cases, the required tables are constructed on an emergency basis by skilled personnel, otherwise additional tables are brought in from the outside. This results in an excessive and wasteful expenditure of funds and labor.